Elder scrolls: The Worrior
by Daking27539
Summary: During the 2nd era when the great dragon war was happening, when the drauger were alive for the first time.
1. Captured

Paste you

I am thinking about crossing the border into Skyrim. It is the second Era and the Great War between dragons and anyone else in Skyrim who is against the dragons. There are dragon priests, and dragon cults, so while this war is happening I'm going to try and slip into Skyrim. I see the border from here it is mountainous and snowy. I ran in when all of a sudden I found myself surrounded by nords. They wore steel and their helmets had horns almost reaching their eyes. They held honed Nordic bows with nord arrows at the ready. They had ambushed me, my leather armor, and nightingale boots, and my padded assassin's hood couldn't hold that off, even though my bow was ebony and were my arrows I wasn't quick enough to fire off 3 shots by the time they could fire one. They put my armor into a chest and gave me some boots and miners clothes. I put on the miners clothes and got my hands in shackles. I fell asleep and woke at sun set, "Finally awake?" said a breton "I'm Ralof, who are you?" he said.

"Yashaak" I murmured next to Ralof was an argonian, and an orc. I realized they were all in miners clothes as well, "what about you?" I said to the argonian "I'm Veezara" I turned to the orc "Shurkal, where are they taking us?" "There, Azura help us." Ralof was pointing towards were a bunch of miners where carving out some sort of temple, and some where mining. The miners had Nordic pickaxes and the ones who were carving out the building where using regular pickaxes then there were people with shovels. As soon as we got there we went to ate then went to bed, Ralof Whispered to me, "We are now slaves." A dark elf came next to me and said, "Hey, I'm Aval, don't trust that imperial over there, his name is Adventus, Mark my words khajiit." "His name is Yashaak" Veezara corrected, "Whatever," said Aval then he left.

While I was talking to Veezara a high elf stood up and armed a bow with a Dadric arrow, his bow was dwarven, he pointed it right at the high king with his jagged crown. The king stood up and glared at him. "I'm sick of this shit!" the high elf announced out of nowhere the high king shouted, "FUS-RO-DUH!" The elf went flying back into a rock with the arrow poking out of his neck. "Would anyone like say anything else?" said the high king the crowd was dead silent "Everyone go to bed we've got another day of work ahead of us tomorrow!" everyone went to bed that and I fell asleep later that night.


	2. Arena

I awoke very early, I looked at the time and saw it was 5:00 am we were all called outside to get into a line. The nords came by us and put a torch right next to our faces, they looked angry as usual. I assumed they were taking attendance, I was in line next to Aval, "What's up their ass?" I said

"They are very strict and caught up with the Great Dragon War right now, they worship dragons, and they are called the Drauger."

"Thanks"

I looked and saw the temples doors, I started to wonder what was in there, the doors burst open from the other side and a guy covered in robes came out, I was hovering off the ground he had a mask on. "I am Morokei, you will be building my temple it is called the Labyrinthian! Get to work!" said the priest, the drauger gave us pickaxes and had us start mining and constructing, in the center of the Labyrithian was a shrine it had spots where masks were supposed to go. On the side was a treasure room with tons of gold, a dwarven bow but it was had more power and was black. A key was laying upon the chest it was called the skeleton key and it was a lock that could never break, a quiver with tons of dadric arrows were laying on some gold, dragon plate armor was inside the opened chest a dragon bone dagger was resting on the side, tons of spell tomes, and a knapsack. The sun started to come up, next to me was an imperial, "What is your name?" I said to the imperial, "Priam, and you?"

"Yashaak, I hate these drauger, dragon worshiping motherfuckers."

"The drauger are great! How dare you! The others are traitors!"

"What is wrong with you?"

It was a bad idea for me to say what is wrong with you because then he attacked me, he swung his pickaxe, in return I grabbed it and impaled him in the shoulder "What is going on over here!" growled one of the drauger, his voice was horrible like the sound of medal scrapping up against medal "he kept bragging about how he found so many gems and I've only found 5, I told him to shut up and he attacked me but I ended up winning." Right then Priam shot a lightning bolt at me, I fell back holding where he shot me at. Some more drauger rushed out, picked us up by our arms and dragged us inside the Labyrinthian they ordered us to sit down on a stone bench. "You two are outrageous! Doing this type of stuff there is only one punishment for the both of you get some rest and heal up the best you can you'll need it." Said the high king I was handed a healing potion and Priam was handed a vigorous healing potion, "use these to treat your wounds" we then were sent out and to our tents. I used the potion to heal like the king said, I then went to sleep, I woke at 9:00 I didn't see anyone up, I was taken around the corner of the Labyrinthian. There It was a giant arena "what are you best fighting with?" said a drauger, "Bow n' arrow, light armor"

I was handed an elven bow and some orcish arrows, elven armor. I stumbled into the arena, I saw everyone screaming in excitement in the stands, on a balcony was Morokei, the high king at his side and a drauger servant at his, the high king was Morokei's bitch, and the drauger servant was the high king's bitch. I felt great and well rested, out came Priam in full iron armor, his orcish sword was sharpened to exquisite, my bow had an enchantment of weak fire damage, his shield was banded iron his helmet had horns coming out, he also had a potion of healing pitchforks and torches laid all over the ground. The high king stood up and everyone went quite, "Fight… To the death! If I close my hand that means kill him if I have my hand open spare his life, fight!" I took a steel dagger that was stuck in the ground and slid it into my clothes where my wrist was. Priam charged I quickly shot an arrow at him but it bounced off his armor and barely hurt him. He kept charging getting closer sot I shot and his arm but he blocked it with his shield not affecting him at all. I shot one more arrow next to his sword and it made a tear in his skin he slowed down but kept charging. He swung his sword at me and it damaged my armor it hurt pretty bad but I barely did anything so I wouldn't look weak, he took another slash but this time I hit his sword with my bow and shoved him onto the ground. A few feet in front of him was a torch and a few feet behind him was a pitchfork, I ran after him and as he was getting up I kicked the torch at him, while he was panicking I slid the dagger into my hand. He threw the torch aside as I was about to stab him, I knew my only option was to slide under his feet, when I was on the floor I shoved the dagger into his shin, he wallowed in pain and pulled out the dagger and poured the potion on it. It bought me just enough time to grab the pitchfork behind him. He stood up a little unbalanced, I grabbed him around his through and used the other hand to stab him with the pitchfork he started coughing up blood as he fell to his knees. I looked at the high king waiting for him to give the order. He stood and closed his hand.


	3. The journey has just begun

Morokei jumped off the edge, he hit his staff on the ground. Underneath me, it felt like an earthquake was happening, I rolled off to the side as huge crack appeared in the floor. Priam fell through the crack, I ran over to him and looked down the crevasse. A portal to oblivion was at the bottom, Priam disappeared into the portal. "Yashaak!" yelled the high king, I turned and looked at him, he started talking again in his booming voice, "I reward you with this silver sword, in case you ever, uh… vanish into oblivion yourself, this may come in handy." His bitch rushed to me and gave me a silver sword, and a spell tome book. I opened the book, the words started to glow then the book exploded into dust, I now knew how to heal myself. I casted it over my wounds as they shirked and disappeared. "Oh, and Yashaak" said Morokei. He waved his staff on the ground and a zombie appeared up, I quickly slashed it with my sword, it died instantly. Morokei said, "silver is very effective against undead, Everyone back to your stations." as I walked out of the building I was greeted by 5 people. Veezara, Ralof, Shurkal, Aval, and a snow elf. The snow elf looked at me and said, "I'm Mortsi, a snow elf", my kind was here long before the nords, we were enslaved by the dwemer, I escaped, but only to more slavery." There aren't many who escaped, and I've noticed some of the other snow elves becoming mad." He looked at my sword. "That's a fine blade." I saw something in the corner of my eye, Shurkal looked at me, "I prefer two handed weapons, but whatever suits –"just then a dragon roared and landed on the arena. I dove behind a carved part of stone. Morokei bowed to the dragon, so did the drauger king, and his bitch. The dragon started talking, it was then when everyone realized he was hurt "The dragon hunters, they are after me, please I need your help." All drauger drew their swords. From the woods exploded men and women in steel plated armor, holding crossbows, Nordic swords, shields, some were even riding horses, They all had iron daggers as back up. Everyone's hands were tied with rope besides mine, and I had a sword, I seized my chance. I pulled out my sword and looked at Veezara, he had the same idea, one of the drauger had a steel bolt in his head, Veezara started using the iron dagger to cut the ropes. I ran to Mortsi, I cut the ropes, and said, "Come with me" he didn't argue, he followed until I got to Aval, "I got this." Aval promised a transparent blue dagger appeared in his hand and he started cutting. On my way to Shurkal I found two dead drauger bodies. I took their gold, swords, and an iron dagger. I handed one of the swords to Mortsi, Ralof was doing the same thing Aval was doing. I slashed through Shurkal's bounds, just then Aval and Veezara appeared up. Shurkal grabbed a two-handed sword off the ground, I gave my sword to Veezara, and a drauger sword to Aval. I found a dragon hunter dead body on the ground, I took her bolts and her crossbow. I saw Adventus struggling on the ground, "you guys go that way, (I pointed north) I'll catch up." They started running north I ran up to the treasure stash, I grabbed a knapsack, and some gold. I ran up to Adventus and freed him, I also gave him my iron dagger. As I turned around he stabbed his dagger into my shoulder, just then the words hunted me. don't trust that imperial over there, his name is Adventus, mark my words khajiit. I pulled the dagger out and threw it into his eye, I didn't have time to check if he was alive. I stopped back by the loot, I grabbed a few potions of healing, the spell tome healing, and I ran north.


End file.
